oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Friet Porlow
Friet Porlow is a half-elf bard (arcane duelist) who seeks to put on a play of his own devising. Slowly, he builds up the characters and the themes of his story before he enacts the enciting incident. History Friet was born to Dianna and Jered Fenarrow, a married elf/human couple. However unlike many others, his birth was a sign of sorrow. As his family at the time was kidnapped by orcish slavers. The slaver eventually sold off their slaves one by one. Jered was sold off into a gladiator pit where his life was quickly ended by his foe. His mother sold into the old profession. Lastly, Friet was sold to a band of pit slavers. The pit slavers taught the children under their command how to fight and kill. If they wanted breakfast, they would have to kill. If they wanted to go to the bathroom, they would have to kill. If they wanted to breathe, they would have to kill. They were trained only to provide entertainment for the pits. If at any point they could not fight or would not. Then they would be given to the beasts. For the next 15 years of his life, Friet endlessly killed those he grew up with. This constant cycle of killing slowly numbed the child to his actions. However, it also taught him how to pretend. After all, if the other competitor believed you to be a friend, then it was that much easier to slay them. Eventually, Friet was sold off into the larger gladiator pits. He would often be branded so that the people knew who his current owner was. He was traded around constantly. He was branded so many times his back was tanned black. However, in the pits young Friet met a man. This man who merely called himself Porlow, was an old veteran of the pits. Porlow had taken a liking to Friet and brought him under his wing. For the next 6 years or so, while Friet was passed around from pit to pit, he would often listen to the old man. The man taught him small gimmicks of magic and song which he could whoo the audience. He taught him of the arts and all such creative things. This is where Friet's concept of the world merely being a play first arose. He was merely a character in orc's play. However, he believed if he were patient he'd get his chance to control things. When the third Orc War had been ended by the assault on Londor, it left many orcs dazed and confused. This gave Friet plenty of time to escape. He spent the next while travelling around. Writing down notes on characters, stories and places he came across. Eventually, he came to Falador, a place he believes he can begin his grand masterwork. Having arrived in Falador, Friet swiftly set up his Bardic College in the city in order to affirm his position. Later, he was elected as the Magister for the city of Falador, which has luckily advanced his plans quite a bit. Appearance Friet is a fair skinned half-elf. He stand around 5'6". Much of his clothes are very well worn, if one looked closely they would notice the many patch jobs which keeps his attire together. They would also notice the slight tinge of brown on them, a sign of countless blood splatters across his clothes. His scabbard and blade are also well used. The only thing which has a semblence of new, is the buckler afixed usually to his left arm. It was bought cheaply at Falador, second hand from a gentleman who seemed all too keen to get rid of it. His hair is black and mid length. His eyes a deep green much like an emerald. His face is narrow and not too bad to look at. He has no facial hair whatsoever. When he smiles, it gives off an almost sincere feeling despite how it is generally fake. He is somewhat lithe and his back is crisscrossed by countless brands of orcish slavers and pit masters. Personality Friet's personality can best be described as deceptive. Any interactions he has with people tend to be thought out for the situation. He often shifts his tone and speaking pattern to match the situation and context. Whether it be playing the new kid in town or a worldly bard, he is fairly competent at playing the part. He has a firm belief in that all things in this world are merely props in a play. Whether a play occurs is up to people like him. Those that are aware of the truth of things. Thus, he attempts to slowly bring all the characters together for his grand show. Friends He has no true friends, because all people to him are just characters acting out thier lines as ordained. Enemies Orcs - He despises orcs, espcially slave traders and pit masters. Aspirations To put on a play that the world will never forget. Category:Old Lore